Mangled
by LoZfan5
Summary: How was Mangle's life before being a mess of parts? How did he meet his friends and his enemies? And how did he learn everything he knows? FNaF 2, taken from Mangle's point of view since he was made until he was what he is.


_Everything is told from Mangle's point of view. Note that in this story he's male. Please, no arguments._

* * *

><p>The first thing I'm aware of is that I feel new. Completely new. But I don't know where I am, what I am or who I am. I open one of my eyes, then the other. I see well, but my vision is somewhat blurry right now. I guess this is the first time I open my eyes. I notice that I'm on two feet. I also notice that I'm made of something hard.<p>

I look at the floor. It's shining. So bright I can see my reflection. My head is white, so I think my whole body is too. I have a long snout with red lipstick and lots of sharp teeth. The upper jaw is pink but the lower is white. My eyes have pink eye shadow and they're big, with amber pupils and black eyelashes. My ears are long and are also white, with pink on the center. I notice I can move them to left and right. I also have rosy cheeks and a pink bowtie attached to my neck.

I look up again and blink a few times. My vision seems to get clear now. I'm on a big room. I look at the walls, and see that they are also shiny enough to see my reflection. My whole body is, as I had expected, completely white. Except for my belly, which is grey. My head, hands and feet are made of a hard-looking material, but the rest of my body is made out of artificial fur. It's warm, but I still feel cold. My fingers seem to be multi-jointed. I flex them a few times. As I do so, I notice there's red nail polish on them, and also on my three-pawed feet. I also have an average-lengthed flurry tail which I can move freely.

I can see myself, but I still don't know who I am. I don't know my name. I don't know if I even have one. I see an open door, so I walk towards it. My footing is shaky. I've never walked before. I tremble for a short while, but I finally manage to walk normally. The door leads to an even bigger room, and at the far end I can see some kind of stage. Near me I can see something, but I don't know what, as it's covered by dark shadows. Everything is bright, and there was a lot of light on the room I was, but here there's no illumination. I walk towards the strange figure, and notice it's very different to me. This strange entity is nothing like me actually. It's not white, it hasn't got makeup, it hasn't got a flurry tail… But all in all, it seems to be more colored than me.

It is short and small. Its face, very round unlike mine, is wheat-colored. Its eyes are round and huge, and are colored a happy blue. Beneath them, in the center, it has a light brown triangular nose. It also has a radiant and toothy smile. But I can't smile. I wonder why. The head has some kind of adornment with red and blue stripes. Its body seems to be colored in red and blue vertical stripes too, but its arms are not. The legs are a dark blue and the feet brown. One thing is that it has rosy cheeks like me. It holds a sign in one hand and something circular with a fine string in the other.

But why is it so different? What are we anyways? The stranger does not move. Does nothing. I also wonder why. I have so many questions. I drive my attention back to the stage-like thing. There are three more strange entities.

One of them is a glowing blue. It has ears like me, but they are longer and more rounded. Its eyes have violet eyelids and huge emerald green eyes. It also has long eyelashes. Its snout has black freckles and buck teeth, and it is short and white. It has a bowtie like me, but it's red and not pink. Its belly is a bright white. The stranger seems to have multi-jointed fingers too. Its paws are white.

Next to it there's another brown being. It's shiny too. All of 'us' are, as I now realize. Its ears are small and round and it has a black top hat with a red stripe. Its eyes are blue and the eyelids hide them almost completely. It also has eyelashes, but shorter ones. Its muzzle is flat and has blocky teeth, and also has freckles. It has a bowtie too, colored in black, and two buttons beneath it. The rest of its body seems to have the same form as the blue entity.

And finally there's a yellow one. It has three locks sticking out of its head. Its eyes are a very light and dull blue, almost grey. Its snout seems to be sharp at the tip and it's orange, with also blocky teeth. It has a white thing that says 'Let's party!' I don't know what that is for, anyways. It seems to hold a white circular thing, with a pink cupcake on it. The yellow stranger also wears a pink garment on its lower body. Its feet are orange.

They all are different from each other, but I'm the most different. Me and the other thing I found earlier. As I watch with curiosity invading my body, the blue entity moves its green eyes towards me. I just back away in surprise. These things move, they have movement like I do. The blue stranger blinks a few times and looks at its surroundings with surprise, like me. I tilt my head and it notices me.

"Who are you?" the blue thing speaks weakly. It has a flowing voice, soft and melodic. Sounds really enthusiastic. "Who am I? What are we?" it keeps asking. I would reply, but I have the same questions. Now I realize that I don't know how my voice sounds. This is the moment to test it.

"I don't know…" I reply, also weakly. My voice sounds in a rhythmic way, and has a happy mood. It has a strange accent, but I give it no importance. The blue entity looks at me in curiosity. I can see how its eyes slightly, very slightly become smaller and bigger repeatedly. It moves its ears. They move from left to right like mine, but the tips move forward and backward. It looks at its hands.

"What are we supposed to be?" it asks me. I think before replying. I've never talked before. What should I say?

"I don't know. I don't know anything." is all I tell it.

"But then how can we talk? And how do we know the meaning of the words we say?" it keeps on asking. I'm guessing we both are really confused. Then, the brown entity blinks a couple of times and looks around.

"Hey, who are you?" it asks both of us. Its voice is somewhat deep and sounds a bit funny.

"No one knows that. Not even me." The blue stranger says. The yellow one is the last to 'wake up'. The first thing it does is look at the cupcake, which seems to look back at it.

"What is this?" it asks. Its voice is more high pitched that ours and it's really melodic. All of us have questions. Questions that probably cannot be answered anytime soon. But I just want to know my name. And these probably want that too.


End file.
